


Episode summarizes but as poems

by ThembeBlue



Category: Life of the Party D&D (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThembeBlue/pseuds/ThembeBlue
Summary: Exactly what the title says, episode summarizes but in different styes of poetry.
Kudos: 7





	Episode summarizes but as poems

Episode 1 : Tanka 

Verse 1  
Enter Caldra   
The city of Mirrortale   
A Guarddrake released  
The six gather and leave it   
Dawnbringers tale beginning 

Verse 2  
Glimpse a fallen star   
Two missing rangers, Bandits?  
Small town some funny sights   
Troll emerges from stinky depths  
Cassain runs toward danger


End file.
